One Winter Evening
by Djinnk
Summary: Wherein Lucy visits Tumnus and has lustful thoughts.


They were sitting close enough that she could smell the fibers of his red scarf, the earth on his skin, and the slight honey in his breath as he blew the notes of the delicate flute.

She had asked him to play and he had obliged, though reluctantly-undoubtedly remembering the circumstances of the last time he had played for her.

He played as beautifully as before, but the song was a different one. It made her think of cool summer nights under the stars, of lying on soft grass, of the warmth of holding someone very close.

She suddenly felt sort of breath. She lifted her eyes to find him watching her, his expression unreadable. His hands slowed on the flute and he lowered the instrument from his mouth. Neither moved or spoke and as silence surrounded them, her heart began skidding in her chest. It occurred to her that-though it was quite improbable-he might kiss her. She subconsciously leaned just an inch closer to him, to where they weren't touching, exactly, but she could feel the hair on his arm tickle her arm. She had expected him to move away-he was so timid, so proper. But to her surprise he reached out and entwined his fingers into hers. Her eyes drew up to his as if by a magic force. By Aslan, his eyes were as blue and as deep as mermaid pools.

She watched fascinated as his lips parted.

"Is something the matter?" His unexpected words jolted her out of her fantasy. "N-no," Lucy said quickly, stuttering. "Nothing's the matter. Why-why would you say that?"

"Just now-just something in your eyes...you seemed to be distressed, my Queen." Tumnus's words were uncertain, questioning. "I'm perfectly alright," Lucy assured him. "If something was on my mind, you'd be the first one I tell." That would have been the truth-in every situation except her current one.

Tumnus smiled. "Shall I get you some more tea Queen Lucy?"

His fingers loosed on hers and Lucy reluctantly pulled away, bringing her hands to rest on her lap. Holding his hand, maybe a farewell embrace or a kiss on the cheek, was as close as she was going to ever get to him.

Lucy hid her disappointment behind a smile. "Yes, that would be lovely." As Tumnus disappeared into his small kitchen, Lucy let out a great sigh. She needed to clear her head. She got up and walked to the window, where frost covered the corners of the glass.

She was long past her denial of her feelings for the satir. Thinking back, it was no surprise she had fallen for him. None of the princes that came to woo her even came close to the genuine charm of Tumnus. Just a look from him could make her smile. Her Mr. Tumnus could not be compared to any son of Adam.

But such feelings between a daughter of Eve and a satir would hardly be considered proper-much less a relationship between a Queen an a mere subject. He would think that, too, she knew. He was sensitive and feared what others would think.

She had come to the realization a while ago that she should try to avoid him, as she could hardly keep her thoughts off of him, much less when he was near. What she was hoping to accomplish in his house she did not know. Being near him made her forget herself or become so aware of herself she could hardly think of anything but him.

"Ah, here we are." Lucy turned at the sound of Tumnus's voice. She watched him set down the tray, his red scarf slipping from his bare shoulders, the steam from the hot tea rising around him. An image so vivid, so unexpected, filled Lucy's head that she froze mid-step.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tumnus started towards her with concern, but she held her hand out to stop him from coming any closer. "Yes, yes. I'm just fine," Lucy said brightly, trying to regain her composure. "My, how late it has gotten. I'm sorry, Tumnus. I don't think I can stay for another cup of tea. Maybe tomorrow-or next week. I'm going to be really busy, you know," she said as she busied herself with brushing her coat off, all the while edging towards the door. Tumnus moved towards her, his eyes searching her face. "You're in no state to travel, Lucy."

Lucy looked up, taken aback by the frustration in his voice.

"And it's hardly five o'clock. Must you go so soon?"

Lucy's heart ached. "Well, I can't stay," Lucy said dumbly. She might compromise everything-the whole of their friendship-if she stayed. Her brain was going in two different directions, and Lucy really didn't know what would come out of her mouth next.

Tumnus's features had shifted slightly, as if he had just come to a resolve. "Then, before you go, I must show you something," he said.

He had come so close, Lucy realized, that his hands were over hers and slowly easing the coat away from between them.

He then drew it over and around her shoulders, his fingers lingering at the hem.

He was inches away. And those brilliant blue eyes again, so close. Lucy could feel herself floating in their depths. But she shouldn't. She couldn't.

Barely finding her voice, she asked in a whisper, "What is it?"

"What is what?" Tumnus whispered back.

"The thing you must show me..."

"Oh. Right. Just wait, it's a surprise." As he turned towards the door, Lucy saw his furred ears lift slightly and his eyes crinkling at the corners. He was amused. How could he act so calm given their close proximity and the fact that they were holding hands?

Lucy looked down at their joined hands. When did-oh, never mind. At the moment, Mr. Tumnus seemed to have no intention of letting go.


End file.
